


Dimension Hopping Kidnappers

by moregabbiedo



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Lutecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moregabbiedo/pseuds/moregabbiedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles regarding those two ginger physicists; mostly lacking in plot. Prompts given by the users of Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ Jealousy ]

Robert was a boy at heart. 

Despite having gone to the fair one hundred and twenty two times, he still experienced the same delight when he had arrived in Columbia.

Earlier, Booker DeWitt left them to travel further ahead, having flipped the coin—of course, it landed on heads. Robert still did not feel satisfied with the outcome.

He found a good way to compensate. 

“My dear sister, look. They have candy floss here.”

“Of course they do. It has always been here, Robert.”

“A fair point. Shall we partake?”

“If we must.”

They purchased the candy floss and sat down on a bench, watching the fair-goers enjoy that days entertainment. Rosalind wrinkled her nose at the shrill voices of young children getting overly excited while Robert smiled and debated going to the shooting galleries. He did have a fondness for a well-made rifle—a trait they did not share. Every so often, the twins plucked bits of fine pink fluff from the cone, eating the treat slowly and methodically. 

In terms of constants and variables, each attempt at righting the wrong rarely came out differently on their end. Anything new to occur to them was their own doing. But dimensions did act ‘on their own’ once and a while. And the twins rarely suspected it when it did happen.

“Excuse me, ma’am—”

Both the twins looked up and immediately Robert frowned. A fairly handsome man stood before them, half bowing as he sent Rosalind a big smile. Robert did not like his smile. His sister remained quiet for a moment before clearing her throat, “Yes?”

“I could not help but notice how beautiful you are—surely the Prophet himself delivered you to us.” 

Robert felt his shoulders tense and he clenched his knees tightly. Rosalind was staring at the man still, although her chin had fallen just enough for her lips to part. However, her surprise did not last for very long.

“I very much doubt that, but—”

“No, no! It’s true. Only a beauty such as yourself could be crafted by a divine will,” he straightened his back and held out his hand, “Would you care to join me for a walk through the fair?”

Robert’s jaw tightened. Standing, he took one step and stared at the man with a glare as intense as the sun, his chest puffing out almost automatically. “She is in the presence of an escort already, sir. Now move along.” The man spluttered indignantly and Rosalind could not help but watch her brother react in a manner she had never seen him do before.

“Robert—”

The man had begun to walk away, no doubt to lick his wounds. Huffing, Robert sat back down besides his sister, one arm wrapping around her waist and his hand resting on the bench. 

Rosalind quietly leaned into her brother, smiling behind the candyfloss.


	2. Lost in Columbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds himself lost in Columbia in the first few days of arriving through the Lutece Tear.

He really had not meant for this to happen.

The first few days of arriving in Columbia had been absolutely wonderful. Never did they separate—bound to the hip, as they say. Robert felt no need to leave his sister. But eventually she came to him and the matter of food arose. The market was just down the street, but the twins could only look at each other worriedly before heading out the door together.

“Our tastes must be the same.”

“Or perhaps similar but not exactly.”

“Hm.”

“I do enjoy sweet things.”

“And yet, I do not.”

“Entirely?”

“Well, I may indulge every so often.”

“Ah, of course.”

Rosalind, despite straying from the path all women are urged to take, appeared to settle in to the task of gathering groceries almost immediately. This left Robert to look around and make comments every so often. He found the city of Columbia to be far brighter in color than he would have imagined. His mind was still reeling from the fact that she had achieved the goal of a flying city.

“Hold this.”

“Hm? Oh, alright—”

By the time they had reached the fruit stand, his arms were loaded with various goods. He noticed a brand of cookies that he enjoyed immensely and hoped they would go home soon so that he may prepare tea for the cookies. 

But, as he stared at the nearby window of a guns store, he did not notice his sister walking away, sure that her ‘twin’ was on her heels. Turning, he found himself alone. Fear immediately gripped his mind.

“Rosalind?” He called cautiously, not wanting to bring attention to himself. The area was not as crowded as the market they had been in that morning, so he had a clearer view. Still, he could not find any evidence of his sister being nearby. Frowning, the man hurried to a nearby bench and sat the goods down, wanting to take in his surroundings properly. Lost in a new world such as this reminded him of the time when, as a young boy, he lost his mother. Of course, she had been a few feet away and was only gone for a couple of seconds, but it was enough to send him into tears.

However, he would not cry this time. Perhaps panic. But, he was a man. And as all men know, in a tough situation you must suck it up and ‘grow a pair’. Robert felt comforted knowing his own were capable. 

Surely finding his way home would not be that difficult. 

—-

It had been three hours.

Rosalind hurried out of their house, having spent at least one hour combing the entire place. Robert had already made it clear that he had a tendency to sleep—or escape to—the oddest of places. That noodle-like body of his did allow some form of contortion.

Her mind raced. With her brother, she felt whole. She felt safe. She did not require anyone else, for her brother was perfect and all that she had ever wanted. But with him gone, anything could happen. Terrible, terrible things. 

Before she had even made it down the steps, however, she saw her brother racing toward her. His suit was undone and he looked as though he had gone through quite a bit of jostling. His usually well made hair was in distress, several strands hanging over his face. And yet, he was still handsome.

“Rosalind! God be damned, where did you go?” Before she could reply, the man had sat the groceries down on the porch before sweeping the woman into his arms, actually succeeding in lifting her off the ground. Rosalind automatically swung her arms around his neck and noticed that he smelled of chocolate and fruit. Tilting her head, she peered down at the bags and noticed the container of cookies had been opened and several fruits were missing. 

Shaking her head, she smiled and ran her fingers through his messy hair.


	3. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth interrogates Robert about the Lutece's relationship and Booker reaches a conclusion.
> 
> [ This one is rather silly; ooc even. ]

Never did they find the twins separately. The sarcastic duo, as Booker so affectionately named them, appeared together and vanished together. So it was a shock to the both of them when they found the gentleman—Robert—sitting near a fountain and reading a book.

“Hey.” 

The freckled man lifted his head and gave them a smile, one hand partially covering his face. “Good afternoon, Mr. DeWitt. Lady Elizabeth.” He nodded his head at the both of them before returning to his book. The pair glanced at each other before immediately scooting closer, wanting to solve the mystery of the missing Rosalind.

Booker leaned over to investigate what he was reading, for anything that had to do with the Lutece twins had to be of the questionable sort. Elizabeth, the more talkative of the two, quietly sat down besides Robert. This prompted both men to look at her with equally curious gazes. 

“Mr. Lutece?”  
“Yes?”

She cleared her throat and adjusted herself, managing a small smile despite how nervous the Lutece twins made her.

“I have a question.”  
“Oh?”  
“I’ve noticed you and your sister are…never far away from each other. You’re twins, right?”

Robert smiled and nodded, shutting his book for now. Booker frowned—he hadn’t caught the title of it. Grumbling, he leans against a nearby light post, wondering what Elizabeth wanted. 

“That is correct.”  
“Right. So, I’ve…seen some things. I’ve seen you two do some things. I mean, you two seem awful close. Why’s that?”

“Rosalind is precious to me, as you know. We grew up together and, clearly, we share the same interests,” he replied calmly, folding his hands over the book. Elizabeth nodded, then squinted a bit—something she did whenever she was thinking real hard.

“Well, a while back I was reading some old articles on the two of you and it was saying some weird things. Something about rumors and some kind of adultery? I can’t remember…”

Robert froze, his eyes flicking to the side. “…Is that so? My dear Lady Elizabeth, is our relationship that meaningful to you?”

“Well, no. I mean, I was just wondering—”  
“Then let us leave it at that, shall we?” 

Smiling, he returned to his book.

Booker rubbed his scruffy chin, thinking things over. Then, he froze, pushed himself off the pole, and leaned down against the back of the bench. Robert stared at him in mild distaste, leaning away from the man. He smelled of alcohol and gun powder.

“So, what you’re telling me is…”

Elizabeth watched, Robert held his breath.

“You’re fucking your sister?”


	4. Sweet Languor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Rosalind's lazy mornings; both of them not wanting to get out of bed.

It was rare that Rosalind did not wake up before him.

For as long as he could remember, Robert had always been the type to sleep in. Partially because he would stay up most of the night working. Mostly because he was still a child at heart and, as most knew, children refused to get out of bed at ungodly hours.

He opened his eyes slowly, bracing for his sister’s soothing voice telling him to wake up.

There was soft breathing beside him. A warm body was still curled into his side. Nimble fingers, warm and soft despite the work she has done, remained on his midsection. The arm he had laid out beneath her head shifted just enough so that he could drag his fingers through her long locks of red. 

Robert smiled and pressed his lips against her forehead. He felt the woman stir, but she merely sighed—the warm air almost tickled his chest—and scooted even closer. He felt her hand slip further down, but then it dragged upwards to stroke the ginger fluff on his chest. Tilting her head up, Rosalind peered at her partner, eye lids heavy from a night of experimenting. 

“Good morning,” he murmured, as if afraid that the moment would be ruined by him speaking.

“Likewise,” she replied just as quietly, sliding one leg over his own to rest between his thighs. He enjoyed how warm her abdomen was against him. 

His eyes traveled to the clock. Had they really slept in that long?

“I suppose even diligent scientists require their rest.”  
“Oh, of course.”

They pair shared a look.

“…I don’t suppose you wish to get out so soon, do you?” Robert looked at her with a careful gaze, almost willing to pray that she would stay with him. The covers were too comfy and she too warm.

She inhaled deeply through her nose, then moved to crawl on top of him, pulling the covers further over them. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. 

“And let this bed go to waste? No, thank you.”


	5. Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Illness ]

Robert sighed.

As much as he loved sleeping, being confined to bed was not on his list of priorities. In fact, it was far down the list—somewhere near being stuck in a room with Mr. DeWitt for an hour.

“I’ve got tea and medicine for you, brother.”

The man perked up as his twin entered the room, carrying a tray. She strode over to his side of the bed and gave him a small smile, reaching out to stroke his warm forehead. Regardless of the fever he had brewing, Robert still managed a grin. He did love his sister so.

“Thank you, sister. I was beginning to think you would never return.”  
“How silly of you, brother. Of course I would.”

Leaning down, she kissed his brow. “Let me get you a rag—can you handle the medicine yourself?”

“I think so, yes.” The man picked up the bottle, but as he examined it, he could not help but wrinkle his nose in distaste. “I am not particularly fond of this kind.”

“That may be so, brother, but it will help you return to tip-top shape.”  
“I would rather waste away in this bed.”  
“Now that’s just childish.”  
“It’s the truth!”

Shaking her head, Rosalind fetched him a cool wet rag, placed it against his neck before laying it across his forehead. The way he relaxed told her it was exactly what he needed. She sat down on the bed besides him, rubbing his bare arm.

“Robert, stop making that face and drink the medicine.”   
“…But it tastes odd.”

Really, it was like trying to reason with a child.

“Would you rather sit here for a longer amount of time, leaving me to wander around by myself? Who knows what sort of brutes and thugs will try to jostle me into unfavorable situations.” She sighed woefully, looking away.

Robert stared, then clenched the sheets as he thought about it. Without another word, he downed part of the bottle, coughing afterwards. He would forge through it, all for the sake of his sister.

Hiding a smile, she pet his stomach. “Good lad.”


End file.
